war teach
by Dark Dragonkitty Lord
Summary: note this is one of my first GW stories. check current dated comment on profile. update:hold
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Hiiro yuy settles down and becomes a teacher to take care of a little female Duo jr. But now his world is about to get tossed up.

It has been many years since the last Great War and peace had finally truly existed amongst earth and the colonies. As remembrance of the significance of the peace and those who willingly sacrificed their lives for it, a colony was built on to the moon. On one part of the moon colony there is a place where all of the names of those who's lives were lost during the wars as well as those not known or those not found had a picture posted up in hopes to bury some part of them in a place where they will be remembered and worshiped as hero's for the rest of time.

Heero Yuy stood in front of the classroom. The students around him were hanging on his words, as he read from the book that he had assigned just a few weeks ago.

"It is hard at first to think of the true beauty and the true ugliness of wars. The emotional points through out it. Pride and joy that you are to protect what is so sacred to so many others like yourself. The feel that you are invisible when you have what is called a great leader. And then as the war carries on the fear as you watch those you know get killed right before your eyes with the powers of the machinery that is used for battle. It's hard for one to grasp the concept of how fragile ones life truly is. This statement is proven by the imamate case of the mobile suits that could be activated by a mere thought. So developed that just one alone causes far too many deaths to count." A familiar voice said

"So why did they use them if they were indeed so invisible?" Heero sighed as majority of the students looked around in discuss and tiredness. It was common for them to get a criticizer. A young reporter of some kind to report on war.

"Who said that…?" A hand rose a of the way in the back. "And you are?"

"Triton Bloom… the name given to me by my family." Heero stared. It was like his old comrade had came however word had it that 7 year after the last war. A former OZ leader had started to create trouble so a few of the forgotten hero's went yet again into battle to stop them. In doing so, they forfeit their lives to stop them except for Heero and Quatre. The two had thought, they all could take it and now Noin and Hilde are alone raising their kids and Catherine stopped the show business and started working as Quatre's secretary.

"Now… Mr. Bloom as to your question… I did not say nor read aloud that they were indeed invisible. I had just said they were so developed." The devoted students wrote the notes down in their books as the kid said

"But were they not invisible? I mean they were so feared by many so wouldn't that mean that…"

"No they were only fear by those would could not defeat them and/ or did not know some one who could." A new comer to his devotional studies asked

"Did you fear them, Mr. Yuy?"

"No?" another from the far back said

"Why not Mr. Yuy?"

"It has been awhile but… at one time I my self was a fighter…. I was one of the great pilots of the Great War time…. I in fact had piloted one of the… it was so long ago and now all that is left of those fighters from back then are ether off some where forgotten or dead…." Heero closed his eyes and thought back to their last reunion. Heero at the time was seeing Relena. Duo had married Hilde and were about to have their first kid. Noin and Zech's were on the fifth anniversary and had two kids with one on the way. They were going by new names and had Dr. J change their looks so they could live normal lives yet give the last war a great hero and heroin. Wufie was in the peace provision agency known as the 'proventors' with lady Uno and had published many books on the "WAR" topic. Trowa had went permanently into the circus business with his sister. Shortly after they had found out that they were indeed blood related. Quatre was still helping the building of the moon colony with Duo and Wufie.

"They are now part of the moon colony and the few books that one of them had put out. We had went into a normal life after the war… however …" he went dead silent the opened his eyes and said

"Now where were we….. Oh…. yes," Heero cleared his throat. His emotions on his memory of his comrades and good friends burned in his mind As he continued

"It is hard to think of those countless lives of those who had been brushed by death. And the countless more who was developed by it. There is one above all hero's who needs to have his story told,,, like the four others…" he stop dead. This had the same eyes and hair style as Heero's comrade Trowa Barton. However with his hair it was as if he had grown it out loaded with gel and combed it all forward to the style. Triton smirked and said

"Like the four other hero's, he was trained as a soldier. However unlike the other four the great gundam pilots, he had gone to the next level. He had created two of himself. One of them had been locked away with his emotion. He willingly sacrificed his life to protect the colonies… for what they stood for." The other one in the back walked forward. He had short hair style like Quatre's hair but with Duo's bangs." He said,

"In a time were it was to give a machine that would have hurt the colonies worse off, He blew his gundam up with himself still on it. " He lowered the book and said, "This had made me, A former gundam pilot, realizes that to give anything less then your best is to give up the fight before it even begins. In the time of battle all have to be willing to make the ultimate sacrifice in order to receive true peace and with hold it in our grasp we can not give a second. Once of regret or with strain or all will be lost." Heero smiled and said

"Alright Class… time to clean up the room…. Homework would be to read the next three chapters and write an essay on what the homework and class reading meant to you. That is all class dismissed." With that he went into a black door by his class board the two boys followed him.

Heero sighed as he entered his office with the two young men following him. He gestured to the seats across from his desk. The office was as big as a large school gym. It was filled with books about war and military. In the far back by a large full wall window was a desk with two desk computers, three laptops, and a small book self of electronic modem hard drives. In the middle of the room was his desk. The whole room was so clean and straightened up that it almost looked as though it was just for decorations. They sat for a moment and then Heero said

"May I help you two?"

"Yes sir you already know my name and this is my …comrade SAMURU …."

"Don't tell me you don't recognize us?" Heero looked at them. The topic on his comrades always hit a raw spot since the last war. Even more so after their deaths. Heero said

"I'm sorry but I am very busy… I still have too much to do." With that with one powerful push he rolled to his desk In the back and started working on some small doll. Samura said

"Dude don't tell me you forget about us?" the man at work continued as though he couldn't hear. A soft calming breeze fill the room as Heero remembered that day. It had hit him hard…. Not only did he lose his comrades but also a very close friend. After ten minutes the two sadly left. After the door closed , he went to the window and stared blankly at the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Samura and Triton entered the eloquent room to find Quatre with Wufie and Zechs. Quatre was pacing and at the time he saw his two friends enter he said

"So any luck?" Duo just thumped on to the floor and replied

"The guy completely forgot about us he couldn't even recognize us…" Quatre stood dead and stared down saying

"I doubt that….you see…"

"I don't want to even see Hilda now… she might have even…" Quatre clenched his hands and said

"She died Duo…. She died giving birth… Heero was there…. He wouldnt let any one touch the door until you came…. But Relena had ordered us to announce you all dead …. He didn't believe it….. Your deaths all hit him very hard and he now has one little child to remind him of you Duo… I don't know where that kid is or want it looks like but I know he has it…." Quatre stood there as a young woman said

"Mr. Winner sir…"

"Clair I told you not to int…"

"yes but I thought you might want to talk to the person…. They said it is about Mr. Yuy…" Quatre nodded and turned on the speakerphone. Heero didn't give a time for any word he just said

"Quatre did you get two kids showing up on your door steps?" Heero had his voice dripping with fear and he spoke as if out of breathe and too quickly that they almost couldn't under stand him. Quatre said

" Heero… no… why what is wrong?"

"Shit…. Some one broke into my house… they kid napped her and … shit Ai is so going to kill me…"

"Heero who are you talking about… and who was it?"

"I DON'T KNOW….. DO YOU THINK I WOULD BE CALLING YOU IF I KNEW WHO DID THIS?"

"Heero calm down… maybe they got out safely…."

"No….i doubt that…. I have a feeling they were able to escape… and if they took them i….." a female voice came

"Heero… were are the kids…..HEERO WERE IS KYO and KEIKO… HEERO… shit…JAMES GET IN HERE NOW…I'm sorry my brother can't talk right now bye." The phone went dead leaving everyone shocked. Quatre quickly pushed a button and said,

"Clair can you cancel all of my meetings…." He quickly grabbed his coat and continued "I told you he was effected more than you know." The four just stared at Quatre for him to continued. When he didn't Trowa said

"What happened to him?"

"He snapped…. He finally couldn't take it….. we still kept in touch but it seemed he had found his family… Heero had came to me on help with finding them… he knew who they were but it was like the other part of him was too gone to know what to do…" Quatre took a breathe and dialed a number. A soft little girls voice said

"Hello Suzuki Yuy speaking how may I help you?" every one looked at Duo as Quatre said

"Suzuki… is your daddy in?" the girl voice rang

"DADDY… SOME MAN IS ASKING FOR YOU…." A females voice said

"Suzuki… don't be rude… cover the mouth piece…. Here I'll get it… Hello Amaya Amarente speaking how may I help you?"

"Hi Amaya can I please speak with Heero?"

"I'm sorry… he's busy at the time… may I leave a message?"

"… can I please get your address I have to talk to him…"

"May I ask who is calling?"

"Quatre Rebaba Winner.."

"I'm Sorry Mr. Winner but I'm a… heero what are you doing …."

"It's alright I've got it…"

"Heero Go lye down now… your in no condition to do any thing…"

"I'm fine Amaya…."

"No you aren't…..UTA… COME AND GET YOUR BROTHER BEFORE HE KILLS HIMSELF…"

Heero laid on the couch with little hands trying to keep a rag on his head. The phone rang and Amaya's voice said

"Suzuki can you go get that for me?"

"Okay… I'll be right back daddy…" and the little stomping feet ran off leaving Heero with Amaya, and his thoughts. Amaya was his child hood friend. The only one he really had other than his sister. She had grew up with them and moved in with them after her parents had died. Heero had done a lot of things for her and after he had gotten lost and forgotten who he was he had found his future life as a perfect soldier and made some good comrades. Now all he had left of it is his one good comrade Quatre, his sister Uta, Amaya, Uta's family, and his own little girl…

"Hello Suzuki Yuy speaking how may I help you?" She was the only child of his good comrade Duo Maxwell. He had often told her not to call him dad in hopes that his comrades would come back. He felt her staring at him and heard

"DADDY… SOME MAN IS ASKING FOR YOU…." Heero smiled and was about to go get it when Amaya said

"Suzuki… don't be rude… cover the mouth piece…. Here I'll get it… hello Amaya Amarente speaking how may I help you?" soon after the little hands returned to his head. He pushed them away and sat up. He slowly picked her up and sat her on his lap. He just sat there holding her and thinking about how things had use to be when Amaya said

"I'm Sorry Mr. Winner but I'm a…" Heero quickly stood still holding Suzuki as Ayama said "... Heero what are you doing..." He rushed to the phone and said

"It's alright I've got it…" Amaya's face grew stricter as she said

"Heero Go lye down now… your in no condition to do any thing…" Heero held out his free hand and said

"I'm fine Amaya…."

"No you aren't…..UTA… COME AND GET YOUR BROTHER BEFORE HE KILLS HIMSELF…" Heero yelled

"I'M NOT GOING TO KILL MY SELF. NOW LET ME HAVE THE PHONE…."

"Daddy…. You temper…" The little duo-girl took the phone and said

"Mr. Winner sir, may I ask what you…" She placed it to her Heero's ear

"Hello Quatre… yes I'm fine…. No … I just hadn't taken my medicine in a while… yeah im fine…..huh oh you mean Suzuki…. Yeah she's a cutie…..no….yeah sure…. I'll have _Amaya_ give _you it….ok see you soon… bye." Suzuki took the phone and said_

"_Bye, bye Mr. Quatre good night and sweet dreams… Here Auntie Amaya…" Amaya took the phone as Suzuki said,_

"_Daddy, can I sleep down here with you please." Amaya said in the middle of her sentence_

"_No Suzuki sweetie you can't… your daddy needs to get some sleep and he won't if you…"_

"_I promise not to keep him up….please pa…"_

"_I said No SUZUKI…"_

"_Amaya don't yell at her,,, and I'll be fine… come on little princess time for bed…" the girl hugged him as he entered the living room and stuck her tongue out at Amaya._

_Uta entered to find Heero laying down on the couch and Suzuki laying next/top of him. His arms holding her lovingly close to him. Smiling Uta took a nearby blanket and laid it over them._

"_So are we having company tonight?"_

"_No he is coming by in the morning so Heero can get some sleep….. He seemed very worried about Heero."_

"_That doesn't surprise me…. they are very good friends… Mr. Winner and my brother. I have met him just one other time. He had brought my brother back to me. Though the two never talked to me about their past... It's for the best though…. What ever it is must have been painful…"_

"_Thank god the boys and Suzuki had left school later than usual, other wise they might have been caught…"_

"_I'm just glad they came home…"_

"_I think Heero should stay here with us."_

"_Amaya you know I can't do that to him… he might feel restricted. And I can't…"_

"_Well he can't just live on his own with Suzuki in this condition." Heero said_

"_I know… that is why im asking Quatre if I can stay with him… I'm sorry sis. but your place feels to much like a damn hospital."_

"_I know… plus Suzuki needs to get to know Quatre… right?"_

"_Yes… he is also her uncle… but…. I'm afraid that they will go fo…"_

"_Heero he has guards and if they do the people will be fuming… just wait until they see your place."_

"_I think it was for that doll you and Amaya had asked me to do…. I was able to get it to work like you said, but it still has a few…. kinks…. in… it….." Uta kissed his forehead and said,_

"_Good night little brother… good not Suzuki…. sweet dreams you two." And with that the two went up stairs._


	3. Chapter 3

Heero woke up the next day to find

Suzuki curled into him watching her morning cartoons. Heero said

"What are you doing?"

"Watching TV… Auntie Uta said that I could stay home to take care of you… "

"What where is she?"

"At work… and so is Antie Amaya… Kyo and Keiko are at school they are going to get my homework for me and turn in my old homework… I want to stay with you."

"I'm fine…"

"I don't like school. The kids make fun of me because I happen to look different then them." Heero held her tight and said

"I know sweetie… but it is for you to get use to being around other kids your age."

"But I don't want to … oh and your friends are here."

"My friends?"

"Yeah Mr. Winner and the men he came with." Heero carefully picked her up and cradled her close to him as he sat up

"If you are to stay home with me missy you can only watch tv until I get up and you have to take your naps, got it?" The girl nodded and clung on to him as a few tears fell down her face. Heero held her tighter then stood and went into the kitchen only to find Quatre sitting at the table with the two students and two other men. He sat Suzuki on the counter and said

"A right what do you want..."

"Auntie Amaya made chocolate, chocolate chip muffins… ours is in the microwaves… she made exta's so our guest can have some too…."

"Huh… so milk and muffins it is." Heero went into the fridge as Suzuki crawled to the microwave for the muffins. The group just watched as the two went and set up a tray with all of the food and drinks. When it was done Heero picked up Suzuki and sat her on the ground.

"Go sit at the table." At once she happily ran and sat in one of the empty chairs. Setting the tray on the table Heero said,

"Help your selves, and Suzuki… no more than two little miss. Got it?"

"Yes Sir." She stood at attention on the chair and saluted him Heero sat next to her and said

"So what did you need to talk about?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, Suzuki don't play with your food."

"Yes papa."

"That's good. How's your sister?" Suzuki said

"Pain in the butt… she made papa send me to a hellish void."

"Suzuki don't talk about your aunt like that."

"But its true papa… I thought your work outs were a hell-ish void…"

"I told you it would be too hard for you… now be a good girl and eat your breackfast or no horse riding lessons today." At once the girl took two big bites and chugged her milk before shouting

"DONE!"

"We won't be going until noon Suzuki… alright go get cleaned up. I'l take care of the dishes."

"But I told auntie Amaya that I wasn't to let you do any house work until you've lowered your temp."

"I'm fine now go." At that she slowly got up and felt his head "… Mr. winner sir… make sure papa doesn't over work himself too much for me while I'm gone…" Quatre nodded and with that the girl left them.

"Now would you mind telling me why you wanted to come and talk to me?"

"What I can't come and see my good old friend?"

"Before I would say yes but seeing as how you don't so much as call me any more… I'd say no."

"Well I figured it would …"

"Quatre… I might not be as good as I use to but I'm still just as smart and I know when you want something." Quatre sighed

"I have to tell you the truth… about the day the others … died.." Heero froze…

"If that is the only.."

"Heero they are not dead… we lied to the press… everyone knew how close we were and they knew that if we were grieving it would be true… however I knew the truth… they feared that I would tell you and rune everything so they came to me and made me swore not to tell you." Heero froze staring at the spot Suzuki had just sat and said

"You had done more harm then good by saying that…."

"Well I tried to tell you before but your sister said that I had done enough damage…"

"Did she… that doesn't sound like her…"

"No she said you people… we were with him."

"Now that I can believe… my sister was always the over protective type when it came to me… not so much with our brother… just me." Quatre said

"I didn't know you had a brother?"

"He died shortly after I had disappeared… our parents had died and left us with our grandparents… but they had always hated me so I had just left… made it looked like I had died and left… My little brother could take my parents death… but not mine… we were very close so when he lost me it was too much for his heart to handle… or at least that's what Amaya had told me… my sister made it seem like our parents fault."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be… he was sick to begin with… I was just causing him more pain by making him live… Quatre don't worry so much. Im doing fine so you don't have to lie to me anymore… their died and I can live with that" Samuru slammed his hands on the table as he said

"Danmmit Heero stop acting so danm fine about our deaths." Heero's face went blank as a voice yet

"Get out now!" they turned to find Suzuki in the door frame. Heero said

"Suzuki don't be rude."

"No papa im sorry but I wont let anyone else hurt you… just leave my papa alone and stop trying to make things better by claiming that they are alive…" Heero said

"You do realize you can now meet your real father if it is true right?"

"If he wanted to be my father then he should have never went and died in war…. Now Mr. Winner please take your friends and leave…"

"Sorry Suzuki bt they are staying…" The little girl looked at him shocked

"He was just trying to help me out… he understands how it feels too. Suzuki after all we were all very close friends even during the war… well for the most part."

"So he has the right to cut your wounds even deeper?" Quatre said

"That wasn't my intent little Suzuki we just wanted Heero to know the truth. They finally are settled enough to live normal lives and are willing to stay out of his life if Heero wishes it." Heero sighed

"Quatre I have a favor to ask… With the recent events I was wondering if Suzuki and I could stay with you…" Suzuki growled

"No papa… you cant…. Well stay with aunt…"

"And what Suzuki hav me stay in a bed like im in the looney bun again… We either stay were we live and I worry the hell about you or stay…"

"Heero you both are always welcome at my house but don't thi…"

"Thanks but please don't start… truthfully Amaya is worse at protecting me then my own sister. Triton said

"You me she wasn't your sister?" Heero shock his head "My parents had adopted her durin the time of their death… and because of their deaths she went with us thanks to their will having her in it. But no she isn't really adopted in the governments eyes . We'll need a ride to the house to pick some things up… Suzuki … don't have me tell you again… go up stairs and get dressed." Suzuki glared then sighed saying

"Yes sir…. What time are we leaving?"

"As soon as im done…" she walked out with out another word. " I think it would have been better not to have said that Quatre… Suzuki has been hard to tell what is right and wrong to tell her… Even if it was to cheer me up."

"It was the truth Heero… and if Relena gets mad at me then so be it… the lie has messed up your life bad enough as it is… you have a right to know the truth… Heero rubbered his temple.

"Lets just say what you say is true what makes you think I would believe you now let alone not killing you?"

"I thought about that and desided that I would bring the truth… and I doubt they would let you kill me over Relena's decision."

"You could have told me the truth when we had broke up."

"I told you I tried but it just seemed like it would be best not to… after all you had a sister at that time and I couldn't tell you without her permission… heck she wouldn't even let me in the house. Let alone your room. What did you want me to do?"

"Its called a phone Quatre…. And what proof did you bring?" it was a boy that Heero had not meet yet who removed his current brown haired to show Wufie holding a wig. Heero froze then looked at the other three before standing up and walking out of the room Suzuki's voice shouted

"Papa where are you going?"

Suzuki entered frowning and said

"Who is daddy going to go kill?" Quatre sighed and said

"Probably your aunts and Relena….maybe even a few others."

"Why?" Wufie said

"If finally got the truth through his thick skull." Quatre glared at Wufie and growled

"He has a right Wufie… you weren't there when he found out that he failed at his number one mission." Samuru removed his wig to reveal long chestnut hair with his blue eyes and said

"And what was that?" It was Suzuki who said

"The promise he made to Alice and my birth mother… If I remember they had him promise that he would bring my birth father and his friend home alive… at least that was what he told Auntie Uta when she had asked about it." Quatre smiled weakly as she added

"I wonder when papa would notice that his car isn't here?" five minutes later Heeo enter huffing

"Danm that Relena… you told her you were telling me didn't you?" Wufie said

"Duo did why."

"That little …." Suzuki

"PAPA HEERO YUY YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH. No wonder you didn't tell him the truth… papa im very disappointed in you." Heero glared at her only to get his glare sent back at him "Go to your room until you calm down right now papa or all call auntie Amaya." Heero sighed and said

"I'll just cut the phone cords."

"And risk auntie Uta's rage I don't thinks so"

"We will be gone before she comes home."

"Yeah and she knows where our house is."

"We are only going for a few things Suzuki not the whole house."

"Maybe not but she will stake it out until you come home or find out where we are staying and I don't want to be the receiving end of her rage again."

"I already told her I would kill her if she tried that again."

"That wont stop her if you brake something else in her house…"

"Quatre can I borrow your keys."

"We came with Zechs." A though cued Zechs entered causing Heero to say

"Can I borrow the keys?" with out questioning Heero he handed the keys to him. Heero all but ran out of the kitchen as Duo shouted

"Where are you going now?" Suzuki said

"um… maybe he went to that pink crazied peace lady… she has a safe house as well as three houses near here she is even holding on to my horses for us." They looked at her confused so the little girl pointed up to the picture on the counter of Heero and Relena. Zech voice boomed

"Heero you better not kill her!" Suzuki ran shouting

"Papa wait for me!" the group rushed out behind her.


	4. story time killer

Heero woke up the next day to find

Suzuki curled into him watching her morning cartoons. Heero said

"What are you doing?"

"Watching TV… Auntie Uta said that I could stay home to take care of you… "

"What where is she?"

"At work… and so is Antie Amaya… Kyo and Keiko are at school they are going to get my homework for me and turn in my old homework… I want to stay with you."

"I'm fine…"

"I don't like school. The kids make fun of me because I happen to look different then them." Heero held her tight and said

"I know sweetie… but it is for you to get use to being around other kids your age."

"But I don't want to … oh and your friends are here."

"My friends?"

"Yeah Mr. Winner and the men he came with." Heero carefully picked her up and cradled her close to him as he sat up

"If you are to stay home with me missy you can only watch tv until I get up and you have to take your naps, got it?" The girl nodded and clung on to him as a few tears fell down her face. Heero held her tighter then stood and went into the kitchen only to find Quatre sitting at the table with the two students and two other men. He sat Suzuki on the counter and said

"A right what do you want..."

"Auntie Amaya made chocolate, chocolate chip muffins… ours is in the microwaves… she made exta's so our guest can have some too…."

"Huh… so milk and muffins it is." Heero went into the fridge as Suzuki crawled to the microwave for the muffins. The group just watched as the two went and set up a tray with all of the food and drinks. When it was done Heero picked up Suzuki and sat her on the ground.

"Go sit at the table." At once she happily ran and sat in one of the empty chairs. Setting the tray on the table Heero said,

"Help your selves, and Suzuki… no more than two little miss. Got it?"

"Yes Sir." She stood at attention on the chair and saluted him Heero sat next to her and said

"So what did you need to talk about?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, Suzuki don't play with your food."

"Yes papa."

"That's good. How's your sister?" Suzuki said

"Pain in the butt… she made papa send me to a hellish void."

"Suzuki don't talk about your aunt like that."

"But its true papa… I thought your work outs were a hell-ish void…"

"I told you it would be too hard for you… now be a good girl and eat your breackfast or no horse riding lessons today." At once the girl took two big bites and chugged her milk before shouting

"DONE!"

"We won't be going until noon Suzuki… alright go get cleaned up. I'l take care of the dishes."

"But I told auntie Amaya that I wasn't to let you do any house work until you've lowered your temp."

"I'm fine now go." At that she slowly got up and felt his head "… Mr. winner sir… make sure papa doesn't over work himself too much for me while I'm gone…" Quatre nodded and with that the girl left them.

"Now would you mind telling me why you wanted to come and talk to me?"

"What I can't come and see my good old friend?"

"Before I would say yes but seeing as how you don't so much as call me any more… I'd say no."

"Well I figured it would …"

"Quatre… I might not be as good as I use to but I'm still just as smart and I know when you want something." Quatre sighed

"I have to tell you the truth… about the day the others … died.." Heero froze…

"If that is the only.."

"Heero they are not dead… we lied to the press… everyone knew how close we were and they knew that if we were grieving it would be true… however I knew the truth… they feared that I would tell you and rune everything so they came to me and made me swore not to tell you." Heero froze staring at the spot Suzuki had just sat and said

"You had done more harm then good by saying that…."

"Well I tried to tell you before but your sister said that I had done enough damage…"

"Did she… that doesn't sound like her…"

"No she said you people… we were with him."

"Now that I can believe… my sister was always the over protective type when it came to me… not so much with our brother… just me." Quatre said

"I didn't know you had a brother?"

"He died shortly after I had disappeared… our parents had died and left us with our grandparents… but they had always hated me so I had just left… made it looked like I had died and left… My little brother could take my parents death… but not mine… we were very close so when he lost me it was too much for his heart to handle… or at least that's what Amaya had told me… my sister made it seem like our parents fault."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be… he was sick to begin with… I was just causing him more pain by making him live… Quatre don't worry so much. Im doing fine so you don't have to lie to me anymore… their died and I can live with that" Samuru slammed his hands on the table as he said

"Danmmit Heero stop acting so danm fine about our deaths." Heero's face went blank as a voice yet

"Get out now!" they turned to find Suzuki in the door frame. Heero said

"Suzuki don't be rude."

"No papa im sorry but I wont let anyone else hurt you… just leave my papa alone and stop trying to make things better by claiming that they are alive…" Heero said

"You do realize you can now meet your real father if it is true right?"

"If he wanted to be my father then he should have never went and died in war…. Now Mr. Winner please take your friends and leave…"

"Sorry Suzuki bt they are staying…" The little girl looked at him shocked

"He was just trying to help me out… he understands how it feels too. Suzuki after all we were all very close friends even during the war… well for the most part."

"So he has the right to cut your wounds even deeper?" Quatre said

"That wasn't my intent little Suzuki we just wanted Heero to know the truth. They finally are settled enough to live normal lives and are willing to stay out of his life if Heero wishes it." Heero sighed

"Quatre I have a favor to ask… With the recent events I was wondering if Suzuki and I could stay with you…" Suzuki growled

"No papa… you cant…. Well stay with aunt…"

"And what Suzuki hav me stay in a bed like im in the looney bun again… We either stay were we live and I worry the hell about you or stay…"

"Heero you both are always welcome at my house but don't thi…"

"Thanks but please don't start… truthfully Amaya is worse at protecting me then my own sister. Triton said

"You me she wasn't your sister?" Heero shock his head "My parents had adopted her durin the time of their death… and because of their deaths she went with us thanks to their will having her in it. But no she isn't really adopted in the governments eyes . We'll need a ride to the house to pick some things up… Suzuki … don't have me tell you again… go up stairs and get dressed." Suzuki glared then sighed saying

"Yes sir…. What time are we leaving?"

"As soon as im done…" she walked out with out another word. " I think it would have been better not to have said that Quatre… Suzuki has been hard to tell what is right and wrong to tell her… Even if it was to cheer me up."

"It was the truth Heero… and if Relena gets mad at me then so be it… the lie has messed up your life bad enough as it is… you have a right to know the truth… Heero rubbered his temple.

"Lets just say what you say is true what makes you think I would believe you now let alone not killing you?"

"I thought about that and desided that I would bring the truth… and I doubt they would let you kill me over Relena's decision."

"You could have told me the truth when we had broke up."

"I told you I tried but it just seemed like it would be best not to… after all you had a sister at that time and I couldn't tell you without her permission… heck she wouldn't even let me in the house. Let alone your room. What did you want me to do?"

"Its called a phone Quatre…. And what proof did you bring?" it was a boy that Heero had not meet yet who removed his current brown haired to show Wufie holding a wig. Heero froze then looked at the other three before standing up and walking out of the room Suzuki's voice shouted

"Papa where are you going?"

Suzuki entered frowning and said

"Who is daddy going to go kill?" Quatre sighed and said

"Probably your aunts and Relena….maybe even a few others."

"Why?" Wufie said

"If finally got the truth through his thick skull." Quatre glared at Wufie and growled

"He has a right Wufie… you weren't there when he found out that he failed at his number one mission." Samuru removed his wig to reveal long chestnut hair with his blue eyes and said

"And what was that?" It was Suzuki who said

"The promise he made to Alice and my birth mother… If I remember they had him promise that he would bring my birth father and his friend home alive… at least that was what he told Auntie Uta when she had asked about it." Quatre smiled weakly as she added

"I wonder when papa would notice that his car isn't here?" five minutes later Heeo enter huffing

"Danm that Relena… you told her you were telling me didn't you?" Wufie said

"Duo did why."

"That little …." Suzuki

"PAPA HEERO YUY YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH. No wonder you didn't tell him the truth… papa im very disappointed in you." Heero glared at her only to get his glare sent back at him "Go to your room until you calm down right now papa or all call auntie Amaya." Heero sighed and said

"I'll just cut the phone cords."

"And risk auntie Uta's rage I don't thinks so"

"We will be gone before she comes home."

"Yeah and she knows where our house is."

"We are only going for a few things Suzuki not the whole house."

"Maybe not but she will stake it out until you come home or find out where we are staying and I don't want to be the receiving end of her rage again."

"I already told her I would kill her if she tried that again."

"That wont stop her if you brake something else in her house…"

"Quatre can I borrow your keys."

"We came with Zechs." A though cued Zechs entered causing Heero to say

"Can I borrow the keys?" with out questioning Heero he handed the keys to him. Heero all but ran out of the kitchen as Duo shouted

"Where are you going now?" Suzuki said

"um… maybe he went to that pink crazied peace lady… she has a safe house as well as three houses near here she is even holding on to my horses for us." They looked at her confused so the little girl pointed up to the picture on the counter of Heero and Relena. Zech voice boomed

"Heero you better not kill her!" Suzuki ran shouting

"Papa wait for me!" the group rushed out behind her.

Heero had caught up with her some what quickly by the stairs.

"Suzuki wait… please… it's not what it looks like…"

"YOU LIED TO ME YOU TOLD ME HE WAS DEAD."

"Because I had thought he was… they had told me he was, that they all were… and Quatre even agreed how was…"

"HOW CAN I EVEN BELIEVE YOU…. YOU KNOW IF HE DIDN'T WANT ME THAT'S ALL YOU HAD TO SAY. I WOULD HAVE BENN FINE WITH THAT."

Duo said,

"He didn't know we were even alive. It was my choose to do it… I didn't want you or your mother to deal with my problems." Heero quickly said

"Suzuki please don't do this. Just come back down stairs."

"papa I want to go home…. I want to go home now… and I don't ever want to see you again." Heero looked down hurt. Seeing this pain Duo quickly said

"Then who will take care of you?"

"Auntie Relena… I don't want to see him again… I HATE YOU PAPA!" With out anyone knowing it Quatre had got up in front of her and smacked her across the face. Suzuki stared at him in shock still holding where Quatre had hit her. He said

"Look at him… look at the man you had called father…" at that every one looked to find Heero falling backwards. Duo quickly caught him Shouting

"Heero…" Just then two young women entered to find them like this. Had Heero's eyes and hair color. Her hair was pulled back in a royal French bun and looked to be in her early 40's. the other one looked to be about Heero's age. She had her blood red hair Tied back into a ponytail. Her eyes were any bright icy-bluish white. Fear filled their eyes. Amaya quickly ripped Heero out of Duos Grasp shouting

"JAMES GET IN HERE NOW…. WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE. DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO BOTHER HIM ABOUT THIS….Suzuki go get some hot water ok?" Suzuki was frozen stiff. She heard James say

"Shit… he's not breathing… Uta go call the doc…. Amaya take care of Suzuki… she's in shock…" At that she broke out crying and ran to her room. Quatre said

"Duo I think you need to talk to her. " Amaya said

"Don't you dare you did enough damage right now." Uta finaely looked up from Heero with tears in her eyes saying

"Go… she needs a father figure more then anything right now… the last time this happen she … They had gotten in a really bad fight…but it wasn't as bad as when he first stayed with me… and that I can live with. So go…" She knelt by Heero and said

"Amaya can you go get some hot water from the kitchen please?" with that Duo ran up the stairs with Quatre, just incase.

Duo approached with caution to the second floor. Everything was bright except for two doors. One was Black and the other decorated with flames. The others had nice happy paintings on the. Quatre walked to the black door and knocked softly. A soft voice said,

"Go away…"Duo opened the door and said after looking around

"It's empty…" Quatre felt for a light switch he found two and flipped one. The room glowed red the walls looked as though a murder was committed. Duo looked around in amazement

"nice place did Heero hel…" a book flew at them, Quatre flipped the other causing the room to illuminate. It was as though the room was a real magical place. The looked around and found a forest the bed was a four post bed covered with ivies and flowers, her floor was the carpet that is put down on the putt-putt courses, her walls had mystical animals all around and on the far right was a waterfall. Duo walked up to the waterfall and pushed it open to reveal a shaken little blacket covered body. It was whispering ever so quietly

"papa… im sorry… papa …. Please don't leave… papa…." Duo slowly and careful picked up the little girl and held her as he had saw Heero holding her. A little hand showed. It was clinging on to his Shirt the girl sobbed

"Please don't let Papa leave… please… I'm sorry I was a bad girl ... Please…" Duo and Quatre sat on the bed with the little girl and said

"You know you had said some very mean and hurtful things to him."

"I didn't mean it I swear… he's all that I have left… I can't loss him… I WANT MY PAPA!" Her sobbs filled the house causing everyone to enter the room. Quatre looked at them and said,

"how is he?" Zechs sighed and said

"They had gotten him to beathe again and thanks to Duo catching him… he's slowly coming to." Amaya then added

"But they want him to stay on bed rest…" Suzuki said

"Aka we have to go to the stinky hospital to see him…" Duo said

"No you can h…"

"He doesn't stay put unless I'm right next to him… and papa said I have to go to school tomorrow…" Quatre said

"You will… Uta… Would you mind if we take Heero and Suzuki with us… they will be staying with me…I'll leave a number and directions so you can check up on them." Amaya was about to speak when Uta said

"As hard as this is for me to do… you have my permission… please take good care of them… his the only family I have left… yes I have my kids and husband… but it's different…some how its harder for me to let him go anywhere… so please don't let anything happen to them…Suzuki you be good for these men … and take care of your papa… and do you school work." The girl nodded as Heero struggled with the doctors help. She turned and said

"It's alright these men will be taking care of him." They nodded as Suzuki ran to him shouting

"PAPA… I'M SORRY PAPA… I'M so sorry… I didn't mean it I swear… im …" Heero slowly carefully picked her and held her tight. Now with out the support he fell down the Suzuki flipped

"Papa… PAPA…" Duo knelt and placed a hand on his shoulder and said

"If he can live through his life then he can live through anything…." Her body eased a bit as Quatre said

"Don't worry he's just sleeping…he'll be fine…"

"I want to go home papa… I want to go home with you… " she laid down next to him however was quickly picked up as duo's voice said

"Let's get these two sleepy heads home and in bed like the little miss says." Trowa smirked and said

"I wonder what happened to Noin and Relena?" Suzuki softly said

"Auntie Relena lives not far from here on a large horse farm…. She and Papa own it together… he does the racing shows and she does that talent like shows….papa has her give me lessons. And Miss Noin works in Papas special shop… I don't know what they sell because papa never goes there when I'm around and he made sure none of the workers allow me in past the "Cival" Room. But I play with her three kids some times…. I don't like them… they allows torch things and watch laughing when they torch a living thing or person as they run a round begging for help. and the youngest always puts glue and gum in my hair… They know it is true but can't do anything about it because they just do worse the next time." Duo held her tighter as He had before. Amaya said

"So even Zech's kid can be demon kids." They looked at her as she said

"Alright get out of here before we change our minds…"

They five quickly did as they were told and soon after in the van on their way to Quatre's house.

It has been a month since Heero and Suzuki had came to stay with Quatre. Suzuki still hasn't even come to see him. Duo entered, Heero sat at the window as his old comrade moved to the bed advisably In such a rush he hadn't noticed where he was.

"Alright bud here you go… Suzuki made it… I didn't even know she could cook…?" Heero said

"I taught here… my work took majority of my day… I just hope the students are still doing their work… most of the teachers don't think me teaching them about war is a good thing. It's because of Noin that i was able to continue. She said 'It is because of the knowledge of the worst part of the war that had made the minds of us change to the ideal peace.' Then she threatened that if they feel so unhappy about that they can just leave." Duo looked over to him half in shock, half in disbelief.

"Heero I thought we had told you that you were are permintly on bed rest until the doctor said you can get up." Quatre's voice said

"He already has, the doc said he can get up and move around but is to take it easily."

"Why didn't you tell us… we would have had him eat with us this whole time."

Heero said

"He did… you all had just got back…. You all were so busy talking you didn't hear him nor see me…' Heero looked away. As Quatre said

"Heero are you ready?" Duo looked at Them. Heero knew that Quatre knew how he felt. Since the war finally end, Quatre had Heero stay with him and had Heero be his "bodyguard" for just incase someone gets too angry. Within that time they had gotten very close that everyone including their comrades that they were a couple.

"I don't feel like going…"

"Come on… it will feel nice getting out of the room and R…"

"Relena won't want to see me….. the only time we'd see each other was when Suzuki went to ride horses… we even worked our work schedules around so we wont see each other…. More so on her part." He turned to look at them only to find his comrades there staring at him in shock.

"After the break-up Relena start to see this… guy…. And about a week after Suzuki turned five months old I took her with me to my 'work' discussions with you, Quatre. I had seen him "on a date" with some other girl claiming to be him girlfriend… It was at their engagement party two weeks later that I kind of give the guy a black eye….. or at least that was what I was going for…. However I had hit him a lot harder because he had the nerve to bring the woman to the party… and lets just say the guy is so close to death that his life is hanging by a thread." Quatre shook his head and said

"Heero, I thought I told you to let her learn on her own."

"She didn't have a clue until the girl ran up to him calling him baby…. It seems the guy told the female that it was a birthday party for his sister." Quatre shrugged

"Well at least she knows now right?"

"That doesn't change the fact that she doesn't want to so much as look or talk to me…."

"Then we'll go se…"

"Cant... she was put in the hospital… remember,,,, she claimed she was far to depressed …..what ever she thinks."

"Really…. I didn't know that?"

"Every one we hung out with is either too far away to do in even a week or in their own troubled life that our visit would just make it worst…. Mike was killed."

"Then where…"

"There is one person…. But….i don't think It would be smart….not if its not us two…" Quatre looked down as everyone looked at them stupidly. Quatre said

"How is she?" Heero looked down and said

"She sold everything there… She couldn't take the memories… it might be for the good but…"

"I hadn't even thought about telling her…. I regret not telling her…"

"It was for the best… she had to open her mouth the week before and say 'Mr. Huggals I am sure if they were dead we'd know it….' So you all had no choice in the matter."

"Well ma…"

"Don't even try… I can't even say his name around her…. I'm the only one who goes to see her…." Heero looked out of the window and went into his own thoughts.

"Then… I know the perfect place… and yes it will be just the two of us… sorry guys but… I don't think a big crowd will be good…" Suzuki said

"But I thought….. papa was supposed to stay in bed still?" Quatre looked at Heero who remand in his own thoughts as Duo said

"Well supposablely he has been able to for able two weeks now." Quatre added

"As long as he takes it easy. Heero why don't you get dress and eat and then we'll go…"

"I told you I don't want to…"

"But it's our favorite secret spot…" Heero looked at Quatre and slowly got up only to fall forward. Quatre caught Heero just in time and said

"Heero what have you been doing?" Heero's whispered,

"Suzuki's doll had broke again…. Uta had dropped it off. It had fell off of the self when Noin's kids when in her room." Quatre sighed and said,

"Alright come on… just slowly try to get up… just like…"  
"I already told you what I think ab…"

"I know…. Now come on." Quatre help Heero on his feet and shooed everyone out of the room.

After Quatre shooed them away Wufie said

"I still think they were lying about them just being friends." Suzuki said,

"Huh, what about papa?" Duo said

"Nothing…. Wufie that's enough you'll start putting ideals in to her head. Now Suz…. Suzuki… where are you going?"

"To make them lunch papa tends to get the hungriest at lunch


End file.
